


To Rule The World With You (Tah Rule Doe World Gee U)

by AnneAnna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, All Hail the Emperor and Empress, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Flashbacks, Force Bond, House Dadam 50 Shades of Rey, Human and Drug Trafficking, I will literally take over the Galaxy to protect my children, Imprisoned Kylo Ren, Lies, Manipulation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain Train, Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pregnancy complications, Preventable Infant Death, Public Violence, Rey's Villainess Origin Story depending on your point of view, Reylo Happy Ending, Reylo Parents, Rose and Finn are amicably divorced, Sexual Content, Smuggler Rey (Star Wars), They got their happy ending and then lost it, Violence, child kidnapping, morally gray rey, prison break - Freeform, this has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnna/pseuds/AnneAnna
Summary: The year is 54 ABY.  The Galaxy lives under Republic Rule with Chancellor Connix-Kin and Prime Minister Rose Tico - Storm at it’s helm.  Jedi Finn Storm is leader of the Jedi Academy where Force Sensitives train in Jedi tradition with a few changes to the Rules.  And Rey, Jedi Savior of the Galaxy is … a smuggler and a rather wealthy one at that. No one understands why the Last Jedi has rejected it all to become a Mistress of Crime amongst the Hutts. Except perhaps Kylo Ren who even in his maximum security prison cell in Coruscant is not done with the Galaxy yet.Updates on Tuesday or Wednesdays
Relationships: Dolphed Mitaka/Zorii Bliss, Eventual Armitage Hux/Rose Tico - Relationship, Eventual Poe Dameron/Finn - Relationship, Kaydel Ko Connix/Beaumont Kin, Kylo Ren/Rey, Past Finn/Rose Tico - Relationship, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 45
Collections: The 50 Shades of Rey





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First of all a shout out to my very talented friend Ana who made this beautiful Moodboard. Thank you also to Ana as well as Andrina and Melody for letting me process this story with you. You all have helped me tremendously. 
> 
> A few months ago I read a very moving and bittersweet Modern Reylo AU called Hiraeth by Ferasha that had Ben Solo finishing his life in prison and Rey moving on but always holding him in her heart. And I just wondered, how would that look in canon, if Reylo got their happy ending and then it was taken away with Ben imprisoned. Being who I am, I can’t just leave these soulmates apart so I promise they will be reunited but not easily. This is not a quick fix it fic. I also wanted to explore what it would mean for Rey to have Ben imprisoned and how it would shape her character and choices. I decided that I wanted to have Rey develop into a morally compromised person with tinges of darkness but not necessarily go full on force baddie. To do that I decided to throw children into the mix that she needed to protect. Because a mother will do anything to keep their children safe and I believe that lonely Rey would kill to save her family. I have an outline of this fic and as much as possible I will try to update weekly. I have another canonverse fic that I am wrapping up. This chapter is a Prologue and then the next several chapters will take us back to 35 ABY and the events that lead us to the present. The second half of the story will chronicle from this point forward. I hope you like this, thank you for stopping by.

****

**  
Nal Hutta, The Former Palace of Gardulla Besadii the Elder 54 ABY**

Violence, lies, lust and betrayal set the tone of the Grand Hutt Council and it’s participants expected nothing more and nothing less. Someone would always get a knife in their back. The Grand Hutt Council had been in existence for centuries as Empires rose and fell around it and it prided itself for it’s long term survival regardless of its lack of principles. It was a staple of the Outer Rim, a beacon of all things terrible. The existing territory now stretched from the Mid Rim to the Unknown Regions and was no small pocket of Galactic property. The sands of Jakku, the caves of Ryloth, the oceans of Kamino; the list of planets was endless and so was the uncured poverty as women and children starved to death. And so amongst the squalor and filth that plagued the Rim, Hutts prospered thoroughly, feasting on the misfortunes of others. 

The Hutts cared little for politics and were usually apathetic for they had been banned from the Senate long ago. They were too easily swayed by wealth and self - interest to cast a fair vote. Chancellor Connix-Kin’s policies were another matter; her determination to tax their industry and impose trade regulations were disastrous to the economy. Even Ematt, her predecessor, had the wisdom to give them a wide berth. Bounty hunters, Hutts, The Black Sun syndicate, spice runners, slave traders and starving citizens were all united in their hatred of her. And it was starting to show with riots and unrest. Her policies were proving most corrosive to an already fragile Republic.

Prime Minister Rose Tico-Storm on the other hand was compassionate and fought tooth and nail to assist the Outer Rim’s treacherous conditions. She was content to leave the Hutts alone except for her desire to abolish slavery. However her voice was often smothered as she was informed that until the “businessmen'' of the Outer Rim paid taxes, there would be no more financial aid assistance to it’s starving residents. Tico-Storm and Kin-Connix were no longer on speaking terms. 

The Hutt Council was ready for blood at this meeting as participants arrived to be greeted by humidity and the stench of the bogs. The spacious palace itself had been completely modernized in recent years but there was no doubt that it was the home of a Hutt with it’s odor and sweltering temperature. After Grakkus’s palace on Nar Shaddaa had been destroyed he had relocated here. 

Shuttles from all over the Rim were landing at the Palace, every single one was greeted by Zabraks, for the Hutts were never too careful about who was invited to the Council.

One such shuttle landed, rather opulent in it’s design, it clearly belonged to someone important. Two elegantly dressed females emerged, flanked by four bodyguards.

One of the Zabraks eyed the two females up and said with lust filled eyes, “I have to search you, to make sure you're not dangerous.” 

Then he reached out for the shorter one, placing his hand on her silken covered thigh and in seconds he found himself flipped over and pinned against the ground with a knife at his throat. The cool steel pressed against his vein, ready to bleed him to death. His horns grazed the ground.

“Oh, trust me,” the woman hissed in his ear, “I am very dangerous.” Her grip and her flashing hazel eyes cemented her threat.

A cackle came from the throat of Grakkus the Hutt who was observing the scene with benevolent amusement. 

“Now, please don't kill my best guard,” Grakkus’s gravely voice said with a laugh. 

The woman practically snarled for she knew he was looking for a dramatic reaction, “He tried to manhandle me and you know how much I hate that.” She still had the blade to the creature’s throat.

“I'm aware my dear, there will be no more searches if you let him go, Hutt’s honor,” Grakkus promised.

The woman looked at her companion who nodded and she let the Zabrak go with an air of disgust. She stood up, not a strand of hair out of place nor a wrinkle in her couture dress. Inwardly she was shaking, she knew that Grakkus had deliberately sent this guard to her. For the Hutt was always one who played games and unless she played along she would lose everything. 

Grakkus then spoke, “Now you can hardly blame the man, I do believe you are getting lovelier all the time. You do remind me so much of one of my lovers - it is too bad that you are taken,” Grakkus’s eyes roamed her lovely figure. 

“I am flattered beyond belief by your words Grakkus but what you say is true ...I am taken and I’m afraid my lover will not be in the mood to share.” The woman shook her head.

Her lover was most possessive and if he could, he would easily choke the slimy Hutt upon hearing his flirtations. He was the jealous type and she reveled in it. Last night he had taken her three times to remind her that she was his as she mingled with the Hutts. As if she could forget his lips and fingers and their talent in setting every inch of her on fire. They were everything to each other and nothing in the Galaxy would change that.

“Nor would I share you if you were mine,” Grakkus chuckled, interrupting her thoughts. “Who is he my lady, a former Jedi like yourself, a prince perhaps, a Sith, a treasure hunter, a smuggler’s son?” 

She looked at the Hutt and answered cryptically, ‘All of those things and more.” For few knew the identity of her lover and he had only been heard through walls at night. He was shrouded in mystery. 

“You do like to keep things close to your heart my darling smuggler.” Grakkus shook his fat head and offered his slimy appendages to the women as if he were a king walking with his courtesans. The ladies looked at each other and tentatively took his slimy arms, allowing him to escort them inside.

The Zabrak guard rubbed his neck and said to a fellow guard, “Who the kriff was that? Grakkus certainly gave her special treatment. I could have died.”

The other guard chuckled, “Don't you know anything? That's Rey, otherwise known as the one who used to be the Last Jedi. She's now one of Grakkus’s best smugglers. She took the syndicates by storm after she left the Resistance years ago. They say she trained in the force and she can read minds which is why she's so successful.”

“That's ridiculous,” The first guard scoffed, “And why did she leave the Resistance to become one of us, can we trust a Jedi scum?”

The other Zabrak shook his head,”Watch what you say for Grakkus adores her, you know how he loves his girls. And as to why she left, nobody seems to know. I doubt even her companion Zorii Bliss knows, I think she was in the Resistance with her.” 

“You know, they say that smuggler Dameron used to be in the Resistance, but he’s a right mess, care’s more for the bottle than his own ship."

“I heard he lost his ship in a gambling game in Canto last week-”, and the two guards continued their gossip.

***

Rey had fled Coruscant and the Republic government seventeen and half years ago. Gone was the little Jakku scavenger or at least Rey pretended so. There were some things that always stayed under your skin and fourteen years of abandonment had left it’s mark. The loneliness of her past drove her determination not to allow anyone she loved to have the same fate. She had made choices that she could not retract now - choices that few understood.

Rey was unskilled and uneducated when she fled and was in a position where she needed credits immediately. So in a desperate measure she started gambling and with her force reading abilities she easily won. And then Rey discovered that her abilities gave her another advantage - one that certain people would pay a hefty price for - stealing information. She would smuggle cargo under the pretext of that being her main occupation but she was hired to find out secrets. She would discover mistresses, determine the details of betrayals, search out someone’s true intentions. Her “Jedi Skills” were a lifesaver that put bread on the table. Now Rey held many of the Galaxy’s secrets in the palm of her hands. The New Republic kept their distance as Rey held their secrets too. 

In addition, Rey had learned that using her smile and the sway of her hips provided nectar to many hardened criminals. There was an art of seduction that never involved a single touch but was composed of winks, plunging necklines and the suggestion of something. Every dress presented a message to make minds far more pliable. Tunics and armbands had been replaced by stylish dresses and fine jewelry. Even at 39, Rey could turn the head of every man or alien in a room. There was of course still her lover and he alone was allowed to touch her bare skin. 

Which is why Rey always strapped a dagger to her upper thigh and her allies and enemies knew she could still fight.

Rey did not completely shed her decency for she also cultivated a relationship with the poorest of the poor, perhaps to assuage her guilt, but there were other reasons too. She visited the Outer Rim poverty pockets giving them far more appropriate help than the New Republic. Rey understood that you didn’t need to start with a school but with basic provisions. Establishing a way of earning income on Jakku was much more beneficial in the long run and she was currently working on moisture development with a sympathizer from Kuat. There were whispers about Rey and her generosity, to the New Republic Rey had abandoned her role, to the Outer Rim she had embraced it. 

Seven years ago the Hutt’s had reached out to Rey for a seemingly impossible task, to find the Secret Treasure of the Jedi. It was a vast amount of wealth contained in a single black box that Palpatine was rumoured to have stolen. It had disappeared sometime around 4 ABY. 

In front of the Grand Hutt Council Rey had promised to find the box but she had a high price for this task. She made the council swear that whatever she asked for they would provide in compensation for she knew exactly what she wanted. The Council confident that this female smuggler would just want lavish jewels or perhaps a pretty planet for a vacation home agreed

“The council is most pleased at your progress,” Grakkus informed Rey as they entered the ancient Palace. “This treasure has been missing since the days that your grandfather was a Senator, those were the Golden Days.” Grakkus reminisced, “Coruscant was not full of such piety and most Senators were easily bought. Chancellor Connix - Kin runs a tight ship and Prime Minister Tico - Storm is only slightly better, I believe they were once friends of yours.” 

Kaydel had been the last thing from a friend, Rey thought bitterly. Rey would never forgive her actions nor Cobben’s or Ematt’s. They wanted her to be their Jedi heroine and when she fell from the pedestal there was no mercy. 

And what she had lost was everything. She lost the ability to hold her oldest daughter in her arms, to love her, to know her. She didn't even get to bury her. Somewhere in a corner of Coruscant were a pile of tiny bones that remained hidden. Rey longed to bury them in a proper grave with flowers on it just so her little girl would be loved in death. 

And as for Kylo, thanks to the force bond she might be united with him in the twilight and shadows but never beyond dawn. There were no picnics in grassy pastures, no breakfasts together after making love, no family holidays basking in the sun, no normality of kissed cheeks, linked hands or even minor spats. His absence was the Republic’s fault-for he was never given a chance. 

Kylo had warned her all those years ago on Exegol that he would never be accepted by her friends, but Rey had been naive then and believed that the Republic would extend grace towards him when they knew his final part. But Cobben and Ematt were on a Witch Hunt and had manipulated Kaydel and Finn into giving him a quick trial while she lay in the hospital injured and unaware. 

She had their son Ani, it was true, for Rose and Poe had smuggled him out after the death of her daughter. He was wise beyond his years with a childhood lived in secret. Rey had played many games to keep the heir of Palpatine and Vader safe. She would not allow him to suffer the same fate as his sister. Now almost 18, he served as her guard, for still his very existence would expose lies that the New Republic had sold to everyone. 

His little sister was another liability as well and was the Galaxy's best kept secret. It was horrible to think that a ten year old would be a threat, but the blood of dark and powerful conquers ran through her veins. History had proved that she was not safe. 

The New Republic leadership was foolish for thinking that Rey would forget so many great sins against her and her little family. The pain from her daughter’s death still consumed her heart, devastating in it’s depth. Losing a child was the greatest ache, it a was raw wound that kissed the dark and welcomed it in. Rey didn’t need sparks from her fingertips to usher in her heritage. Some days she would mourn the morally focused young woman she had been, but if she did not take the Galaxy in hand, it would take them all. 

It had been seventeen and a half years of lying and stealing and manipulation to place herself in a position of power and wealth. Her allies were the lowest of the low who did not prosper under the current regime. Everything was set in place, intricately designed for success. This was a very highly strategized game of Dejarik. 

“Perhaps,” Rey said elusively as Grakkus cleared his throat to bring her back to reality, “But I have learned that friendship is fleeting.” 

“Spoken like a true smuggler,” Grakkus chuckled as they entered the Grand Hall of the Palace.

The five Hutt Clans had gathered and were well represented. There were also smugglers from other syndicates such as the Black Sun. Grakkus had prospered leading the Hutts after the War. The Hutt clan had waned in power under the New Republic in it’s pre war days especially in regards to the Spice Trade. 

But when Zorii Bliss, heir to the Spice Runners of Kijimi had teamed up with Rey Palpatine, the Hutts had been able to make a few bargains and regain some of their holdings. The neglect of the post war New Republic in the Outer Rim amplified their resurgence to power. Zorii’s loyalty to Rey allowed her to compromise greatly, after all, she had her own damning secrets. One of them was a guard as well with her mother’s lovely curls hidden underneath a helmet. The other two secrets sat home, protecting Rey’s youngest one for the bounty for Dopheld Mitaka had never gone away and he and their son who looked like him stayed in the shadows. Cobben in his elder years was still determined to hunt every last First Order officer down. He would never for give them for killing Talissan. 

Now Rey with the treasured box stood in the elegant Hall as the sticky air clung to their skin. Rey would give anything for a breath of relief but the Hutts were in pure heaven. 

The elaborate floor was tiled with deep red squares to hide the bloodspill of centuries. Many Hutts and other races had faced punishment in this Hall. The pleas of smugglers and innocent victims had echoed off of the walls. Fresh blood droplets were leftover from the killing of a runaway slave this morning. 

Rey took a deep breath despite the smells. This was it, this was everything. Seven long years of pursuing ancient Jedi and Sith texts holocrons while chasing legends to locate one small box. If they had been able to concentrate on it full time it might have been easier, but Rey had a Criminal Network to maintain and other obligations. Still from Lothal and Jedha, to Exegol to Mustafar; all the sacred places were scoured. Ahch- To was the exception of course for that was the location of Finn’s Jedi Academy and was completely untouchable. 

Rey was frankly amazed that Finn had never discovered her mission, but then after she ran he had given her a wide berth. Rey’s loss of friendship with Finn was bittersweet but he was guilty of adding to her pain. He never did believe her side of the story and uttered words that would forever be ingrained in her heart. It was unfortunate that his son and hers would undoubtedly be on opposite sides in the following days. If only the Resistance had been merciful, it never would have come to this.

And the ancient box in Rey’s hands was the key to setting the galaxy ablaze, it was going to open all of the right doors. Grakkus was an artist and a historian and he would give her the world for this treasure. 

Now Hutt took the presiding position of the chattering council and began, “Mistress Palpatine, we welcome you to our midst, we are more than thrilled that your ability to find the Lost Treasure of the Jedi. We will uphold our end of the bargain and provide you with whatever it is you ask us for, no exceptions. The other Hutt Clan leaders nodded in agreement. 

Rey looked at Zorii who raised her eyebrows, both were anticipating this with eager expectation, “And you swear Grakkus, to do whatever it is I ask in return for this?’ Rey wanted his assurance one last time. There needed to be no mistake of his commitment.

“ _Du bargon Grakkus ahibakti Ting es du bargon macroon tee-tocky_ , Rey Palpatine,” Grakkus declared. 

Rey smiled at his use of Huttese which meant “A deal from Grakkus is a deal for life.” This was the greatest promise he could deliver to her, even greater than a signed document. She licked her lips ready to recite the lines that she had so carefully practiced, “Then this request I make of you Grand Council, I want you to help me rescue my lover and husband, the rightful Supreme Leader Kylo Ren from his prison cell in Coruscant. I want you to establish him as Emperor with myself as his Empress. I want your undying support for our reign from this day forward.”

The Grand Hutt Council had never been so silent. 

Then Grakkus said with a conniving smile for he detested the current government, “Why yes my Empress, we are more than happy to help.”


	2. "Losing My Religion"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for joining this journey. Now that my other canon verse is complete I am going to update this every Tuesday or Wednesday. Shout out to Melody for being my beta💜💜
> 
> We are going back in time dears to Exegol.  
> TW/Public Violence

**35 ABY Exegol**

Rey had grown up feasting on fantasy, it was no stranger, but rather a warm blanket that she held closely. Her first fantasy had held her together in the cold desert nights as she stubbornly hoped that her parents would come back. It had taken her fourteen heartbreaking years to realize that this would never be true. So really it wasn’t a surprise that, despite the odds, for almost a year Rey fantasized about Ben Solo returning to the Light. It was born out of hand touches and understanding, as well as a level of attraction. 

The fantasy was very simple. One day Kylo Ren would wake up and realize the error of his ways and become Ben Solo again. He would beg her forgiveness for rejecting her pleas in the throne room, take her hand, and he would follow her… Ben would be reunited with his mother and the Resistance would welcome him with open arms, realizing what a victim he had been. Maybe they would kiss. Rey was unsure. She was very unpracticed in romance, only having had two kisses in her existence before Ben, and both were from a very badly executed game of spin the bottle on Ajan Kloss. 

Rey hadn’t really enjoy either romantically - Rose just kissed her cheek and they laughed. But Snap rammed his tongue down her throat in the rudest way, and the whole time she longed for Ben and resented that longing, for he was still very much Kylo Ren then. 

And Rey told herself, their relationship would be purely companionship because, deep down, Rey did not believe she was worthy of romance; she was an unwanted child of the desert. She would be more than lucky to just have Ben as a friend. Rey soon learned however that this fantasy was extremely incongruent with reality. 

Rey had impulsively kissed Ben... and she really liked it. So much so, that she did it again, threading her fingers through his hair while he cradled her face with tender wonderment. Surely the universe wouldn’t begrudge them a few simple kisses. 

“I never thought that _you_ would care for _me, like this,_ ” Ben whispered in awe, as the ashes of Exegol hung in the air. His eyes were drinking her in and he pulled her in for another kiss, stoking a fire that Rey didn’t know existed. She suddenly realized that she wasn’t playing _Spin The Bottle_ anymore. The kiss she had given Ben, meant something. 

Ben took her hand in his and the two of them stood up, their fingers still entwined. They walked together to the X Wing in a state of wonderment and bliss. 

When they got in the X Wing Ben programmed the ship and prepared to take off. Rey had to sit on his lap as there was only one seat and was very quickly aware of the bulge of his pants. His broad hands pulled at the hem of her tunic and his fingers trailed every visible inch of her skin, setting it ablaze. Rey was definitely not prepared for the acceleration of her heart rate or how much she enjoyed his tender touches. 

His confidence made Rey ask with reddened cheeks, “Have you done this before, I mean kissed and, you know, touched?” 

Ben’s face got a little red and he said, “Besides a few stolen kisses in the dark on my first and only weekend with the Knights of Ren partying, no. Snoke didn’t want me distracted. And when I was finally free of him well to be honest Rey I only wanted that with you.” His voice was husky. And Rey knew why _that_ was and was hit with a mix of desire and embarrassment at her lack of experience.

Ben looked at her intently, “It will mean something when we join together, Mesh’la, it will mean everything. This is what I’ve always wanted.” Ben’s voice was soft and hopeful. “I meant it in the Throne Room, Rey, I want you with me in every way.”

This, this was startling to Rey, for she had firmly believed that Ben’s offer was born of strategy and loneliness. He had simply wanted her Jedi power and possibly her friendship. Even on Ker Bif - her declaration was a recognition of their dyad. Never did she stop to think that he meant romantic love, for that was such a foreign concept. Rey wondered if she might have taken his hand if she had really understood what he wanted. The lost child in her clung to this newfound knowledge, tighter than any blanket. And Rey realized then, that quite possibly, she loved him too.

  
  


********

  
  


It occurred to Rey, after coming up for air, that she had no idea where they were headed.

“Aren’t we going to join the Resistance on Ajan Kloss, Ben?” Rey questioned. For she was eager to see her friends and show them the miracle of a redeemed Ben.

Ben bit his lip and hesitated. Rey could feel fear from him and then he finally said. “I’m not sure your friends will be happy to see me; I’ve been their worst enemy. My sins against the galaxy are endless.”

“But you saved me,” Rey protested. “That has to count for something, they will protect you.” Rey knew they would for he was Leia’s son, and her … well her other half. True, she had kept the bond with Ben from them, as well as her Palpatine heritage, but it really wouldn’t matter right? Surely they would accept Ben - they had to.

Ben shook his head. “But are your friends going to be making the real decisions? Do you know that for sure? Just because they led the battle doesn’t mean they will be ruling the Galaxy, things don’t often work like that. And there are plenty of people who would like to see me dead,” Ben sighed, a little frustrated at Rey’s utter naivete. 

Rey bit her lip. She’d always assumed that Leia would be in charge, and then after her death, Poe. But in terms of running a new government, her mind hadn’t gotten that far. They were just so concentrated on winning that Rey hadn’t thought of anything else. There was, she conceded, a possibility that Poe wouldn’t be in charge, and that whoever was might not be so favorable towards Ben. Rey hated prolonging her reunion, but the fear radiating off of Ben was alarming and Rey could not ignore him.

“Well, can I at least send a message that I am okay?” Rey questioned. 

Ben looked at Rey and took a deep breath, “Rey, you can, but please don’t tell them I am here with you, and whatever you do, don’t tell them where we are going.”

“We can trust my friends, Ben.” Rey said, confident that Ben just didn’t know them the way she did, he would soon realize how amazing they were. However he didn’t look convinced, and so, Rey decided to settle for a very simple transmission.

Ben insisted that it be completely untraceable. So Rey sent a brief message, “I am okay, I had to return to Jakku for a few days. Don’t worry.”

“Jakku?” Ben questioned, “This is supposed to be believable, why in the word would you go back to that forsaken wasteland?” 

Rey shrugged, “I can’t lie easily, Ben. I just said the first thing that popped in my head.” For it was true, deception was not a quality Rey possessed. 

Ben pulled her tightly to his chest and sighed, stroking her hair, “You, Mesh’la, are going to drive me crazy.”

  
  


*******

The advantage of Han Solo’s profession was that he had managed to save up quite a bit of cash and store it throughout the galaxy in random locations in false bank accounts. Ben’s access to these accounts gave them a means of existence on the run. Worldport, a city on the planet Ord Mantell, wasn’t too far from Exegol and was one of those places. Rey and Ben decided to park themselves there for the first few months, and found a little apartment on the side of the coastal city where Ben showed Rey quite a few things in their double bed. 

She learned a lot of everyday things about him too. Fighting with Ben and a few force bond conversations had been only glimpses of his character. Ben in real life was a planner and very meticulous. He folded his clothing and had impeccable table manners. Ben always left the pillows and sheets in perfect form. Even when he kissed her he had a plan for taking her, he loved the crook in her neck and she had a permanent mark there. 

He would fix her fresh caf every morning and load it with sugar, the way she liked it, and buy her favorite pastries from a local bakery that made him gag. They would take an early morning stroll along the beach afterwards to keep themselves in some physical shape. It was Rey’s favorite part of the day as the city recovered from it’s heady nightlife and all was quiet. 

Rey tried, for Ben’s sake and really her own, to hold her spoon correctly and develop table manners. She grew to be comfortable with sliding her arms around his waist and initiating touches which he loved. Rey learned that keeping the sink clear of dishes and her socks off the floor were much appreciated. She also learned that he liked the way she made him laugh and felt the world was easier. He desperately needed her innocence and joy at living. His world had been broken for so long.

The nights were when she really experienced his sorrow. The guilt, the shame, buried memories of Luke, of Snoke, of the darkness itself never ceased to torment him. The regret that though his mother reached for him - he never reached back. And Rey knew that no one understood how much he ached. She held him and then at times he held her for as much as she ignored her own sorrows of abandonment, they still existed. Together their emotions were unleashed. 

Sometimes they comforted each other with gentle touches and sometimes they distracted each other with passion. It was a level of intimacy more powerful than their force bond. Both found acceptance of the darkest parts of their souls. 

***

Rey soon discovered that Worlport and really all of Ord Mantell was not the most reputable of places. It was a bastion of smugglers and criminals, deep in the heart of Black Sun territory. It was only tolerable because she was there with Ben. 

She was really hoping that they could soon purchase a ship and leave the planet to find Finn, Poe and Rose. 

Rey sent them another message after a month, worried that they would all think she was dead. Ben though was still cautious and asked Rey to wait longer before seeing them in person or seeking a message in return. 

“I watched my mother’s political career fall apart, Rey, within days. I saw the Galaxy swayed by the First Order, and then my own men betrayed me for The Final Order. People are incredibly fickle. It’s not that I don’t trust your friends; I don’t trust anyone - except you.”

Rey sighed in frustration, she really missed her friends, especially Finn. However she was also vaguely aware of chatter on the streets about revenge against the First Order. There were posters advertising large bounties for former officers... There was something in the air that made Rey agree with Ben’s decision.

And then a month later _it_ happened. It was the day that Rey realised that the Galaxy would never be safe for Ben Solo redeemed or not.

Rey and Ben were in the downtown outdoor market otherwise known as Killairn's Bazaar. The market was crowded and very popular with it’s exotic food selections from around the Galaxy. Both Ben and Rey were careful to cover their faces, but that wasn’t unusual in a place like this. Everyone had a secret and few wanted to share. It had been a benefit for keeping them hidden. They were just two more travellers who held everyone at a distance. 

Ben held Rey’s hand firmly as they navigated the crowded bazaar when suddenly there was a huge outburst.

A young man, with blond hair was running through the stalls, being pursued by two large Faleen. The bounty soldiers, who resembled large reptiles, tackled him down and then each grabbed an arm, standing him up as if to display their bounty.

It was obvious by his bruises and torn clothing that he had been assaulted.

“Look at this First Order Scum!” one hissed. The crowd booed and food started flying, hitting the body of the soldier.

“Thannison, he’s just a kid, just a kid from a First Order family,” Ben muttered and Rey felt a wave of fear radiate off of Ben. He knew this officer. 

The other one of the Falleen pulled out a knife and brandished it. “Cobben wants them all dragged in if we find them! But that’s too generous, let’s deal with this Aristo now!”

Rey’s stomach sank and the grip on her hand tightened. They could not run or they would draw attention. Especially as people were getting out their devices and filming the scene. The soldier looked so young, so frightened. He looked innocent enough to have been a Resistance pilot, someone Rey could have been friends with. There was no cruelty in his expression. Was it a mask, or was he as innocent as he appeared? Rey was desperate for an answer.

So she dipped into his mind and she saw he came from a nice home in Coruscant with a spacious kitchen and he loved to read holo novels, eat pastries and play chess. He had wanted to please his Grandfather, an Old Imperial War Hero, so he joined the First Order Military. He hated Starkiller and the Stormtrooper program but his family was so proud and would never understand if he chose to leave. He felt trapped and when everything collapsed he ran. 

Rey felt the tears and choked them back. This was a tragedy and she could not believe that her Resistance would encourage acts like this. Maybe for a big First Order Criminal like - and Rey realized that her lover was the biggest criminal of them all. The realization slammed into her that this, this could be Ben.

And as for Cobben, wasn’t he just a fighter pilot, how had he been given decision making power anyway? There was something very wrong with this picture.

“Kill him!” Someone hissed from the crowd, “Kill the murderer for he was with those who destroyed Hosnian Prime, Everyone of those First Order officers deserves to burn!” The crowd roared in approval. 

And then to Rey’s horror, one of the Falleen swiftly slit the officer’s throat and he dropped on the ground, bleeding out from the neck, his young life fading away. The cheers of the crowd were the most horrific part, reflecting the definite blood lust in the crowd.

And Rey’s heart broke, then and there. What would these people do if they ever found Ben? His existence must be kept a secret, it had to be. This could never happen to him, Rey shook with fear.

They quickly finished their shopping in silence and when they got home Rey went to her datapad, something she had avoided the past few months, preferring to avoid politics to dwell in their own little world. 

What she saw was a world she had not chosen to fight for, and every snippet of news seemed to confirm that Ben could never be safe. There were skirmishes, looting, and riots from every corner of the Galaxy as justice was demanded and order had collapsed. The aristocracy of Naboo was as ready for blood as the factory workers of Dantooine. First Order Officers were being hanged and murdered in daylight, few ever made it to the so called trials in Coruscant. Engell, a general from Ben’s Supreme Council, had been tied barely alive to the Opera House entrance with a sign written in her blood saying “Death to the First Order, Justice for the Galaxy”. Former Stormtroopers were being attacked on sight, and Rey wondered what Finn and Jannah thought of that. This was not what Rey wanted, she had not slayed her grandfather for this murderous atmosphere to appear. 

Caluat Ematt was now very prominent. His ties to the former Republic went deep and many governments regarded him with respect. He was for little leniency towards the enemy and his council consisted of Cobben, Beaumont Kin and Kaydel Ko Connix. Rey wondered where in the world Poe was in this. Ematt was actively encouraging punishment for the sins of the First Order and his policies made Rey’s skin crawl. The Old Upper and Middle Class Guard of the Core adored him as well as bloodthirsty criminals who’d just enjoyed the spectacle like the citizens in the Bazaar.

Ransolm Casterfo on the other hand, was working with Rose and Larma D’acy to be a voice of reason. Unfortunately he was associated with First Order Centrists which did not work in his favor. He was apparently calling for a softer justice system with no death penalty. He wanted fair trials for Officers, as well as a rehabilitation program for the Stormtroopers and assistance for their ravished planets. Compassionate Aristos and working class Rim Residents understood his desire to help the impoverished. 

The impoverished just wanted to eat and missed being able to enlist in the Stormtrooper Program if they were desperate. The Crime Syndicates had never had so many recruits. Criminal activity was at an all-time high. The Spice Trade was making a killing, and even the Hutts were gaining traction. Rey was shocked to see that Poe’s friend Zorii was tagged in an article about Kijimi. Rey remembered the masked girl from the icy planet, why was she back in the Spice industry? 

The political commentators on the Holonet made it seem all so dramatic. Tensions were brewing about elections and representation. Casterfo and Ematt were head and head for the Chancellorship. 

Ben came up behind Rey and placed his hands around her waist as she took the news in.

“You’re right Ben.” Rey trembled even as he held her, “You are right. No one, not even my friends, can ever know that you are alive.”

Thannsion, and Engell face’s were fresh on her mind. If everyday people were willing to kill officers like them, how would the Galaxy treat Ben, especially if Ematt won? Rey swore that she would never find out. No matter what it took, the existence of Benjamin Organa Solo had to remain a secret. 

Rey’s fantasy of a simple life with Ben and the Resistance had been ripped away.


	3. "Wanted Man"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support - the story will continue to keep building - I am really enjoying writing Rey's journey from naive Jedi to a seasoned criminal who is planning on becoming the next Empress. I hope you are enjoying reading it. Shout out to Melody for the beta. I am choosing song titles for chapters based on how they fit as opposed to my musical taste.

**Ord Mantell 36 ABY**

Rey held the black lace mask in her hand and swallowed. She gazed at the glamorous girl in the mirror with painted lips and coiffed ringlets. She wore a tight black dress with a plunging neckline and a short skirt revealing lots of leg. She had never worn a dress before, nor heels or even cosmetics. In her wildest dreams she had never pictured a reality where she needed to look like a piece of Canto Bight arm candy. She hadn’t even seen a dress like this until living on Ord Mantell. Jakku was full of women in rags and the Resistance was full of women in bomber jackets and jumpsuits. Leia, and a few officers, had worn dresses at times but they were much more modest. Rey did not look or feel like a scavenger girl from a desert planet much less a Jedi. It was completely and utterly surreal and Rey wondered if she was staring at a mirage. 

Ben stood behind her, his hands gracing her hips, “You look beautiful Mesh’la, so beautiful, “ he whispered in her ear, his breath grazing her skin.

Rey swallowed and straightened her shoulders, “I can do this, I can pretend,” she said aloud. But still, who was this person she was playing? 

“Yes, Rey, you can,” Ben encouraged and took her hand, “And I am pretending right along with you.”

But it was easy for Ben, Rey thought. He had grown up an exiled Prince while she was a discarded desert ruffian. His mother was a Galactic scion and his father a hero and he now looked the part in his snug fitting tux. Rey couldn’t help admire the way it hung on his frame, he exuded sophistication completely appropriate for a monarch.

But as Ben once rightly said, her parents were nothing and she was no-one. His words had simply echoed the narrative she had always lived. 

And then Rey paused, because it occurred to her for the first time - that no she wasn’t just a no one with drunken parents. Her grandfather was Sheeve Palpatine, an aristocrat elitist from Naboo. In a different lifetime she and Ben could have dressed like this and fallen in love on equal footing. The narrative was no longer true.

Rey felt extremely conflicted and inwardly recoiled in horror at this revelation, especially because, although she was loath to admit it, part of her rejoiced that in the world’s eyes she was fit to be Ben’s. She was no desert rat but instead a lost princess.

Ben frowned, sensing that something was amiss and Rey quickly handed Ben her mask - brushing these confusing feelings to the side. He still looked at her curiously and she said, “My heels are just uncomfortable.”

Ben looked at her as if he didn’t believe that was her concern, but remained quiet as he gently tied Rey’s mask on and then placed one on his own face. 

Rey tied his mask on tightly in return, and was grateful for the covers on their faces. They were off to The Lade Fate Casino in Worlport’s Herglic’s Folly district and masks were encouraged to protect the identities of patrons. The truth was, Han’s supply of credits was dwindling and they needed more urgently. Gambling seemed the safest option for a quick financial fix and, with their force sensitive abilities, Ben was confident they could win and finally escape the planet. Overnight the world had become even more dangerous for him.

*************

Only two days ago the broadcast happened but it seemed like an eternity as Ben and Rey spent their time preparing to flee.

Last week the crux point for the galaxy, known as the Apolin Incident, had prompted a truce between Casterfo and Ematt’s camps despite the ugly circumstances. Ormes Apolin was a former Centrist Senator from Kuat who had strongly supported the galaxy returning to Imperial rule and had thrown his money and vocal support behind The First Order during the War. He had not been at Hosnian Prime the day of the attack, leading many to think he'd been forewarned. An over-eager Coruscanti college student, and Ematt supporter, had decided that Apolin had escaped justice long enough and he placed a bomb in Apolin’s family home, regardless of the fact that the entire family was in it, including children, extended family members, guests and servants. There were twenty-eight victims and only one target. Everyone agreed that this was truly appalling. 

For Casterfo and his camp, this was ammunition to slow down Ematt’s reign of revenge. There were accusations that Ematt’s government was no different than the First Order if it was going to start killing innocents. As Casterfo seized the Senate floor he also called for absolution of the death penalty saying that it reeked of Imperialistic tendencies. 

Ematt’s side had to concede but they wanted compromises too. The Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center would be revamped to hold only First Order Prisoners. There will be no trial for any Officer - they would, by association, be deemed guilty and be sentenced for life in a solitary cell. Stormtroopers would face trial and guilt be determined on a case by case basis, but there was no mercy for anyone with any title. 

The first public example of this was none other than General Armitage Hux. 

He had been wounded by Pryde and escaped the Steadfast in its last hours before the Final Order collapsed. He had made it as far as Nar Shaddaa, thinking that Hutt Space would treat him kindly. But a bounty hunter found him and dragged him to Coruscant, and was very well rewarded for his efforts, for he was indeed a prize. And what happened next shattered Rey’s belief in the new government completely.

The sentencing was broadcast on the holonet, and Rey and Ben watched it together. General Hux would receive a life sentence in the revamped prison for Starkiller, the Stormtrooper program, and every violent act the Republic could possibly think of that needed a scapegoat. The General looked exhausted, dressed in smugglers clothes with a shaggy beard, no one had bothered to clean up his appearance. And then, to the shock of everyone, Poe Dameron barged into the sentencing room and pleaded for a reduced sentence. 

“He helped us, he provided vital information. He risked his life to betray his cause, this should count for something!” Dameron pleaded.

Cobben turned to Poe sneering, “You are just a military flyboy and a former spice runner, clearly you do not understand galactic politics. He is First Order and will pay accordingly.” 

“This is not true justice! - this court is biased!” Poe protested, “Leia would have granted him some measure of leniency.”

“Poe,” Kaydel said softly from her place among the aids, “We all know that Leia was blind and why. She was too merciful, which is understandable given her bias, but we know better and there can be no mercy for any criminal.”

Rey and Ben had stared at each other at this part of the broadcast, it seemed that the world now knew that Leia Organa was Kylo Ren’s mother and that her character was ruined because of it.

“So the fact that this man helped us means nothing!” Poe spat. He was seething and Rey noticed that Poe Dameron did not look well. His eyes were red and his usually pristine clothes were wrinkled. Her heart ached for the unraveling of her friend. 

“Get out of our Senate now or you will be escorted out and your rank stripped, General Dameron,” Ematt barked. The floor nodded in agreement. Poe had no supporters in the room except for a grim-faced Rose Tico who exchanged a look with Casterfo. They had won the removal of the death penalty and could not risk another bargain. 

Poe Dameron stormed out of the chamber and slammed the door. 

The broadcast ended there, to Rey’s disappointment. She was shocked to her core. Poe, it appeared, was powerless and the mercy of General Organa was no more. From the way Hux was treated it was evident that Ben would receive no mercy either. Rey hoped and prayed that no one knew he was alive.

Another broadcast came a few days later. It was Finn, and seeing him shook Rey’s composure. He was wearing the robes of a Jedi and seemed almost regal as he made his news announcement, “The last Jedi Rey has been missing for six months and we believe that she has been abducted by the former Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. The last known whereabouts of either was Exegol. Please if you know anything about her, we are willing to pay handsomely. She is a savior to us all for killing Palpatine and Snoke. Please, help us find her. Kylo Ren will pay for whatever he has done to her and every crime he has ever committed.”

Rey could see the raw emotion of concern in Finn’s face but this announcement sent shivers down her back. They knew that she and Ben were together, they suspected Ben of kidnapping her. It would only be a matter of time before they found them and Ben would either end up dead or in prison.

“We have to leave here; don’t we?” Rey asked Ben after that broadcast. He stood staring out of their apartment window.

He turned to her and softly said, “You could stay you know. Let them think I kidnapped you and you escaped. You would be in far less danger away from me and they could have their Jedi heroine back.” 

Rey felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her and yelled, balling her fists, “Why would you even say that? Do you not want me?” The anger and rejection of the past came quickly. Tears escaped her eyes.

Ben shook his head slowly and Rey saw similar tears in his eyes, “I always want you Mesh’la. I always have and I always will, but what kind of life can I possibly give you? You have lost your friends and any kind of stability. We will always have to live on the run, this- this will never be easy, Rey.” 

Rey walked over to Ben, put her hand on his cheek, and wiped away a tear that was sliding down. “And I want you too - and I would rather be in danger with you, Ben Solo, than not have you at all,” Rey said with determination, for they owned each other’s souls and could not be parted. 

“Then we need some credits and a ship, and we need to get away from people, but are you really sure Mesh’la, this won’t be easy?” Ben’s eyes roamed Rey’s face hesitantly. The wanting was painted all over his face. 

Rey took Ben’s hands in hers, “Forever and always, we are a dyad. Now, how in the world can we get more credits quickly?”

Ben turned back to the pink clouded city and pointed to a section with flashing lights. “I have an idea.” 

****

Ben and Rey entered the Lady Fate Casino, blending into the crowd. They had bought their outfits at a vendor in town, and Rey was still very self conscious of the short skirt and bared cleavage. She had never had so many men look her way and Ben’s arm tightened protectively. The Casino was an elegant establishment with chandeliers hung above and chairs and couches that were a luxurious red plush. Alcohol and trays of food were in abundance and patrons wore elaborate costumes. There was a huge screen in front where the fathier races from Canto Bight were being broadcast. It was a huge race night and bookies were collecting bets.

Rey and Ben’s costumes seemed to blend in a place full of deceit and games. Patrons were here to win and Rey and Ben had a tricky line to walk. If they won too much they would attract unwanted attention, if they didn’t win enough they would need to come back and risk more exposure. The Casino was run by the huge black and blue Herglics who would betray them in an instant for the reward.

“Let’s buy drinks first,” Ben suggested, and ordered them a Mandalorian brandy each; apparently one of his father’s favorites and very sweet. Rey sipped on it sparingly since it was strong. Besides, her stomach was a little queasy, probably from nerves. 

“It’s okay,” Ben whispered in her ear. Rey wanted to cling to Ben but knew she had to act confident or they would stand out. 

After a few swigs more, Ben led Rey to a card table whispering to her before sitting down, “Let me win, and you distract them with your smile.” 

Perhaps Ben meant this to ease her, but Rey was simply not comfortable with the lingering stares that devoured her revealed skin and curves. But she could do this, for Ben, for them. She would smile, though she would rather hide underneath the table. 

And so she smiled and made small talk to the man next to them, and distracted him long enough for Ben to get what he needed. She didn’t ask personal questions, but just chatted about the weather and the market and how much she liked the popular holo dramas, especially the one with the new actor. Between what Rey was wearing, and her charming smile, she had his full attention. She absolutely hated every single second of it and clenched her fists hidden beneath the table. At one point Ben leaned over and made a show of kissing her cheek, but whispered, “I love you for this. I know you hate this, it’s only just this once and I’ll make sure you never are put in this position again.”

Rey thought back to her realization that she was not no one, but a lost princess. And so, she pretended as she flirted, that instead of being a scavenger in false clothing, she and Ben had grown up on Naboo with it’s peaceful sunsets and strong economy where no starved. She allowed the fantasy to flow that they were childhood friends whose friendship evolved into a love approved by both their families and they were to be wed in a traditional ceremony. Ben had courted her with letters and flowers instead of battles and scars, and neither ever fell asleep in broken longing. This Rey was elegant and confident and understood social niceties. This Rey did not have the Republic on her back, and her Ben was not in danger. And suddenly the real Rey sparkled, empowered by this dream life. For one night she was a worthy escort to a Prince. 

After that, Ben did even better. Rey, wearing her false persona, proudly captured the attention of all the men at the table. She flirted and laughed and made Ben seem practically invisible. But she kept her hand on his thigh under the table, so he knew that she was fully his and he would squeeze it from time to time. And finally, after hours of this masquerade, Rey and Ben walked away from the table with a respectable sum. 

Ben was just about satisfied with their credit winnings, when the Race broadcast was interrupted with a special announcement from Coruscant.

“It was confirmed today that Kylo Ren is indeed in possession of the last Jedi Rey. After a few months of decoding the encrypted messages from the last Jedi, it has been deciphered that the encryption code used to send the message was none other than one that Han Solo, Benjamin Organa-Solo’s father, used in his smuggling days. It was recently discovered Benjamin Organa-Solo is the true identity of Kylo Ren. It is largely suspected that Kylo is keeping Rey captive somewhere in the Bright Jewel System, perhaps even on Ord Mantell itself, for sources have indicated that one of Han Solo’s bank accounts there was drained six months ago. There is a rather substantial reward for both Rey and Kylo Ren, although it is advised to avoid any engagement with Kylo Ren as he is extremely violent and dangerous. The reward is 300,000 credits for Rey and 1,000,000 for Kylo Ren. Any information leading to the capture of Kylo Ren, or the discovery of Rey, will be amply rewarded as well.

Rey went still, and she could feel Ben completely freeze beside her. A chill gripped her that filled her veins with fear. They didn’t talk, they didn’t look at each other. They simply finished their drinks and walked slowly out of the casino with Ben’s hand pressed against Rey’s back.

They didn’t go home to change, nor gather the credits or their lightsabers there. Time was of the essence. 

Instead, they walked together, silently holding hands through the crowded night as revelors danced drunkenly on the streets. The dyad hoped that they wouldn’t be spotted as they made their way through the crowd to Morro Spaceport. 

The spaceport had already been infiltrated by Republic soldiers and Rey quivered inside as Ben held onto her.

“Just follow my lead,” he whispered. 

Rey nodded, very much fearing that this was the end. 

They bypassed the section where individual ships parked, that would be too conspicuous. 

Instead, Ben pulled them into a line for a passenger liner that would transport them out of the Bright Jewel System and onto Onderon, which was a heartbeat away from Kashyyyk. It was a long shot, but perhaps Chewie could assist them. They would be up all night on a crowded deck with hundreds of others hoping they could hide in the masses.

When the guard taking the tickets questioned them, Ben resorted to using a Jedi mind trick. “We don’t need tickets, we are fine and you don’t need to see our id’s.” every passenger was being checked upon leaving the planet.

“You don’t need tickets. You are fine and I don’t need to see your Id’s,” the guard repeated. 

Rey sighed in relief as they were let through, but the chill on her heart still lingered. She and Ben found two seats and purchased hot tea to look like they were any other travelers returning home after a day of excess. She was conflicted as to whether they should keep the masks, to show their faces would surely reveal their identities, but they also looked like two people with something to hide. The liner was well heated, but Rey still felt the ominous chill and could tell that by his trembling hands that Ben felt the same.

It didn’t help that Rey could see out of the viewport that Morro was being thoroughly searched. If they had taken a small ship Rey was certain they would have been found even with a few Jedi mind tricks. The broadcast was deliberately posted tonight, she was sure, as a means of drawing Kylo Ren out and it had worked, for they were running scared. 

Rey gripped Ben’s hand, terrified. She had never imagined that life with Ben would look like this. And truly, if even Poe was being ostracized, who could help them? Ben was taking them to Chewie but would he really be able to help them? At this point, Rey very much doubted it.

A Falleen guard approached them asking for their ID’s once again. Ben was going to say something but Rey figured she might as well practice, “You don’t need to see our identification.” Rey felt strange saying it, but knew trickery was now going to be embedded into her life.

“I don’t need to see your identification,” the guard repeated. 

Rey sighed in relief when he walked away and she and Ben tightened their hand clasp. It was more than a simple hand grip, it was as if both them were clinging to each other as though everything around them was threatening to tear them apart.

Because both of them knew now a very simple truth. No fancy costume, pretending or mind trick could really protect Ben at the end of the day. It wasn’t a matter of  _ if _ Ben would be captured or not, it was a matter of  _ when _ . Rey would shiver the whole night.   
  
  



End file.
